Finding True Peace
by Austin Seville
Summary: Occurs within the canonical end to the original Yugioh! series. Are Yugi and Atem closer than everyone thinks?


Yugi Muto sat at home, dressed and ready to leave for the airport. Today he would go to Egypt and, hopefully, help the pharaoh reclaim all that he had lost. Speaking of Yami, as the ancient king was called, he had been rather quiet for the past few hours, and, knowing their time together was short, Yugi decided to talk to him. Lying down atop his bed, the short, young man relaxed his muscles and focused on going to his soul room.

Ignoring the toys scattered throughout the playroom-like enclosure, Yugi stood and entered the dark hallway separating his room from the pharaoh's. This was usually a last resort, the only way he could be certain Yami would speak with him. Even in his most depressed state of mind, the spirit would not risk his other side getting lost in the labyrinth of his soul. Yugi barely set foot in the maze of doors before the pharaoh called out in his deep baritone.

" _Aibou_?" Then, just as quickly, he was there. "What are you doing in here?" Yugi looked nervously at his feet.

"I… wanted to talk to you, _Mou Hitori no Boku_ ," he timidly explained, "I'm… going to miss you..." Yami felt his heart melt at the sight; his little light so sad and dim. Quickly, he gathered the boy in his arms and held him close. They walked briefly, entering what could only be described as a bedroom. The pharaoh led his aibou to the bed, lying with him atop it.

"Let your emotions flow, little one…" he murmured. His voice was the softest Yugi had ever heard it. Tears rolled from the younger boy's eyes as he thought about life without his Mou Hitori no Boku… without Yami.

The pharaoh held his little light close, arms wrapped tightly around him. Pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, he wished things could be different. Life would never be the same without his aibou… without Yugi.

* * *

That was two years ago. Now, their story was over, and Atem was in the afterlife _where he belonged_. As much as his friends and the Ishtars believed those last words, Yugi did not. He missed the pharaoh terribly. He could just imagine that smooth, baritone voice urging him to stay strong; to live. If only Atem knew how hard that was.

The King of Games had not touched one since that fateful day, at least, not with the intention of playing it. He still worked with his grandpa at their shop, though he avoided any mention of duel monsters. Now, after saving enough money from his wages, Yugi was in Egypt to learn more about the country's ancient culture. His first stop, of course, was the Valley of the Kings.

* * *

Atem sighed and retreated to his chambers for what seemed like the tenth time that week. He had enjoyed the afterlife at first, but with every passing day it seemed to empty. Not physically, of course, but it certainly felt that way. Perhaps, he realized, what he actually felt was a growing hole in his heart. There was no doubt in his mind what had once filled it.

"Pharaoh Atem, I sense you are troubled." Osiris, one of the Egyptian Gods, entered the room. Surprisingly, the king's gaze remained fixed on the floor.

"It's like a part of me is missing…" he murmured. Osiris nodded, understanding.

"Answer me this. Were you again the pharaoh, and Yugi-." He was cut off.

"His position matters not," Atem choked back tears, "I would lay my kingdom at his feet in an instant." He fought the urge to turn away and sob. Osiris looked him over for a few seconds, and, for the briefest of moments, the pharaoh swore he smiled.

"Atem, the afterlife is meant to allow one's soul to find peace. I believe it has fulfilled its purpose. You have found peace… in _him_." The pharaoh shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense. Yugi… he's not even here…" Osiris nodded.

"His absence, however, has opened your eyes to just how much you… _love him_ ," he explained. Atem blushed lightly; that sounded so odd coming from a God. He turned away.

"I do love him…" he choked back sobs, "I'm sorry, Yugi…" The pharaoh felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was far too soft to be Osiris. He turned, and there, glowing in the sunlight, was his little light. At once, any semblance of composure vanished as they locked each other in a hug.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…" Atem sobbed; he so missed those words.

"Aibou…"

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"You sure he's comin' home t'day?" Joey Wheeler asked. Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandpa, gave an irritated sigh. This was the third time in as many minutes. Tea stepped in, calming the sometimes boneheaded blonde.

"Relax, Joey. Just be patient," she urged. Joey exhaled sadly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit anxious. I haven't seen Yug in weeks, and… well..." He trailed off.

"We know, Joey. You're not the only one who worries," Tristan promised. The sound of keys brought the conversation to an abrupt close; the small group hiding behind the main counter. It took a moment for the lock to click open, and then, finally, the door swung inward.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi stepped inside and looked around.

"WELCOME HOME YUGI!" The young blonde backpedalled in shock as his friends sprung up from behind the counter.

"Thanks, guys," he spoke, blushing. Joey was, as usual, the first to speak up.

"Come on in, Yug, we got a welcome home party to start!" he exclaimed. Yugi looked nervously at the ground, but recovered after a few moments.

"Okay, but first… I want you guys to meet someone," he replied. As if on cue, a familiar face stepped into the shop; the sun radiating off his pale, flawless skin.

"I'm Atem Sennen, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Did you see their faces when you walked in?" Yugi asked, laughing. The party now over, he and Atem embraced the privacy of their bedroom. The pharaoh smiled, happy to see his aibou in good spirits.

"Yes, they were quite amusing," he admitted. The taller blonde took a seat on the bed as Yugi dug through his dresser. After a few moments, he emerged with a set of black, silk bedclothes.

"Here, these should fit you," he remarked, blushing, "Don't ask why I have them." Atem smiled, accepting the garments.

"Thank you," he replied. Grabbing a smaller, gray set of bedclothes, Yugi headed for the door, only to have Atem step in front of him.

"Privacy is not necessary, Aibou," he insisted. The confidence in his voice caused Yugi's heart to flutter. In one, swift motion, the pharaoh slipped off his boyfriend's shirt before locking him in a kiss. They separated after only a few moments, blushing hotly.

"I see," Yugi sheepishly admitted. Without further hesitation, the two changed into the luxurious, button-up pajamas. Atem stopped his little light, however, before they could put on pants.

"I think this should be enough," he spoke coolly. Yugi blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Works for me," he replied. Atem ruffled his aibou's hair and pulled him into bed. The two snuggled for a moment before Yugi gave a disheartened sigh.

"You alright, little one?" the pharaoh asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I have to do a Q&A at that stupid duel academy tomorrow, and I loathe the place," he whined. Atem smiled warmly.

"If it bothers you that much, I will go instead," he promised. Yugi exhaled in relief.

"Thanks, Atem; you're a lifesaver," he replied. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around the boy he so loved, whispering into his ear with a taunting voice.

"I know."

* * *

The following morning, Atem found himself heading back from the academy, now knowing why Yugi despised it. The Heart of the Cards was a fairytale there; strategy and philosophy praised instead. One instructor, Dr. Crowler, was particularly ignorant; so much so that the pharaoh could not help but wish someone would teach him a lesson.

"At your back!" Atem barely had any time to react before a young, brown-haired boy crashed into him from behind. Naturally, the pharaoh was unfazed, but the boy wound up on his rear. A duel disk lay on the ground beside him, along with the boy's now-scattered deck.

"Sorry!" the boy cried, barely acknowledging the pharaoh as he gathered his cards. Atem smiled down at the brunette; something about the teen reminded him of… Yugi. Reaching down, he slid a card out of his own deck.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" he asked. The boy turned his head.

"Yep, I'm just going to try out at the academy," he answered. Atem gave a light chuckle.

"You don't say," he replied, somehow unsurprised. The boy stood, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah," he spoke, laughing at himself. Suddenly, the realization dawned on him. "Hey, you're-!"

"Why don't you take this," Atem interrupted, speaking as confidently as ever, "Something tells me it belongs with you." The boy accepted the card and stared at it.

"Wow… for real?" Atem started to leave.

"Good luck," he spoke as he walked past. The boy quickly turned around.

"Hey, wait! Thank you, I'll make you proud!" he cried. Atem stopped for a moment, flashing a thumbs up before continuing on. Something told him that Jaden- that was the name scrawled on his duel disk- was, like his aibou, destined for something truly magnificent.


End file.
